


Eyes on me

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Creepers Asked to Marry Loki and Odin Told Them to F*ck Off and one time Loki's suitor had an undesirable trait but made Loki happy so Odin said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> >Written for [this ](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12132.html?thread=29469028#t29469028) prompt on [](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/profile)[**norsekink**](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/). It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.
> 
> I also couldn't make up my mind who was the one I wanted Loki to end up with so there's a choose your own ending.

Freyr was the first. After his father’s death he was the new leader of the Vanir despite his father’s wishes that Freya would be crowned. His reputation was such that even Fandral would blush. He came alone, his arrogance displayed in every step he took.

“I greet you on this fine day, Allfather.”

“Jarl Freyr, you seem to be in an exceptionally fine mood.” As always Odin seemed to be slightly amused by Freyr’s demeanour but for once Freyr wasn’t enraged by it. Perhaps he had finally grown up.

“I expect it to be even finer after you accepted the proposal I have for you and your beautiful son.” He looked at Loki who gave him a sceptical look.

Thor leaned back with a grin. This promised to be entertaining.

“I hear”, Odin said.

“I ask for Loki’s hand, in marriage.”

Loki was about to say something but Odin beat him to it. “And what would be the benefit of this union?”

“You would have the leader of the Vanir as your son in law.” The way Freyr said it there seemed to be no greater honour than it.

“I did not ask about your gain.”

Frigga hid her smile behind her hand. It would not be seeming for the Queen to laugh at her guests.

Freyr flushed. “Does my people’s loyalty mean nothing to you?”

“Your sister sits in my Council, your cousin Heimdall guards my realm, your kinsman Hogun rides with my son, I have their loyalty and they have mine.”

“And why don’t you ask your son what he thinks of my proposal or will you lie to your father and tell him that you have never shared my bed, Silvertongue?”

Loki gave Freyr a long unimpressed look and said, “I did. Was there anything else?”

“You –“

“Heed your words or your sister will finally wear the crown she deserves.”

Freyr’s mouth snapped shut, he turned around and stalked out of the throne room, followed by Thor’s roaring laughter and even Frigga had given up and was snickering.

“And I thought he could not become more stupid”, Loki muttered.

“Believe me, son, you’ll see worse”, Odin said, resting his hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“That doesn’t fill me with much trust for our people”, Loki said dryly.

“It should not”, Odin replied in an equal tone.

////////////

“What, a claim to your bed is not a claim to your heart?” Fandral exclaimed dramatically after Thor had told him and the others what had happened at court. “You wound me, Loki. I thought what we had was special.”

“You weren’t eating that, were you?” Loki asked and plucked the pealed orange out of Fandral’s hand.

“See Thor? Your brother does not even care that he has ruined all of my plans!”

“I feel for you, my friend, but Loki has his own mind.” Thor slapped his brother on the shoulder which was met with a long suffering sigh. “I need other friends”, Loki muttered.

Hogun wordlessly handed him a mug of ale like a shared sentiment.

////////////

Befitting her status Queen Fridur came with a grand entourage, everyone of her servants clad in white and silver. She herself was a vision in silk and lace, silver and pearls, jewellery fashioned from shards of eternal ice inlaid with diamonds and moonstones carried on a palanquin of snow birds’ feathers and white fox pelts. Her long golden hair was a stark contrast to everything around her and shone like the first rays of the morning sun.

“Allfather”, she said, not even looking at anyone but him as if they were beneath her notice.

“Your majesty”, Odin replied politely. “What brings you to Asgard?”

“A proposal.”

“As flattering as that is, I am married.”

Fridur narrowed her eyes and Loki elbowed Thor in side so that he wouldn’t snicker at the Queen.

Frigga laid her hand suggestively on Odin’s knee which Loki and Thor ignored because…ew.

“A proposal for your son.”

“You will have to be more specific. I have two of them.” Odin looked like he was enjoying himself immensely.

“Loki. I wish to marry him.”

Odin didn’t react, clearly waiting for an explanation or something else but Fridur only held her head high and her lips closed. He turned to Loki who raised his eyebrow and gave a little shrug.

“And?”

“Don’t play the fool, Allfather”, Fridur snapped. “Alliances have long since been made this way.”

“And why should I risk my son’s life and that of my people when you inevitably will drag us into your crusade against the Dark Elves?”

“You do not want me as your enemy, Allfather.”

“Enemy would imply that you’re in a position of power but the war you wage has drained your people, your realm, your treasury and now you hope I will be ensnared by your display like a green boy.”

Fridur pressed her lips together in a thin line but Odin wasn’t finishes yet.

“And besides those reasons your utter rudeness, your arrogance and coldness would make you a more than unsuitable choice for anyone I know, much less my own son.”

“You will regret this, Allfather”, Fridur hissed and gestured to her servants to leave.

“Doubtful”, Odin said.

////////////

When Ivaldi walked in, both Odin and Thor looked at Loki but for once he was actually innocent. He hadn’t spoken to Ivaldi or any black elf for that matter since the unfortunate incident with Sif’s hair.

“Lord Ivaldi”, Odin greeted him. “I hope it is pleasurable business that brings you to my hall”; he added with a side look at Loki.

“More than pleasurable I hope”, Ivaldi replied and bowed to them as appropriate.

“Is it about the weapons I ordered from your sons?” Odin asked. When Loki wasn’t pranking him Ivaldi and his sons were the best smiths in all nine realms and he had been dealing business with the royal family of Asgard for millennia.

“No, although we could call it a business proposition”, Ivaldi said with a quick look in Loki’s direction that did nothing to assuage everyone’s suspicion that Loki was not innocent of the reason behind this visit. “You see those new orders you gave me are quite costly. And they take a lot of energy from me.”

“We paid you the first half of the price as you wanted”, Odin said.

“Yes and it has never been different. You’re always swift with the payment I wanted.” His eyes lingered on Loki again who could almost feel the stitches in his lips. “But for the second half I propose something different.”

“Let’s hear it.”

“You see, Allfather, I’m a widower. And while my sons make me proud I long for companionship. I offer to let go of one quarter of the whole price in exchange for Loki’s hand.”

Of all the words Loki had expected from Ivaldi those had not been amongst them. He had ridiculed Ivaldi who in turn had seen him humiliated.

“You had your retribution, Ivaldi. I will certainly not marry my son to someone who once wished to harm him.”

“You mistake my intentions, Odin. I have a new found appreciation for Loki’s silvertongue and certainly for his shapely mouth”, Ivaldi smirked at Loki but the expression was wiped from his face when Odin rose and brought Gungir down.

“Silence! You will not dare to speak to my son in that manner again. Now leave before I have my guards throw you over the bifrost and claim you tripped over your own feet.”

“Apologies, Allfather. I spoke out of line.”

“You did, but to honour the long years of excellent service and the trouble our son has repeatedly caused you, we’re willing to forget them if you never mention it again”, Frigg said from her place beside Odin. Her words left no room for argument.

“As you wish”, Ivaldi said and left with a last respectful bow.

////////////

“I can’t believe he’d thought that worked. In any way” Loki muttered, later when he and Thor were sitting with their friends.

“Maybe he was under a spell”, Fandral suggested.

Loki and Thor rolled their eyes this time. They were the only ones who had actually dealt with Ivaldi before.

“He must have thought Father wanted to get rid of you for some reason”, Thor said.

“He’s the third one, is he not? The third suitor the Allfather chased away”, Sif asked.

“Don’t remind me”, Loki said with exasperation. “What about ‘most talented sorcerer of Asgard’ spells out meek and defenceless to them?”

“Most talented”, Volstagg mouthed and Hogun and Fandral quickly looked away.

“They misjudge you, Loki, because they don’t know you.” Thor threw an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Father will never let them have their way.”

////////////

The king of Nilfheim asked for a private meeting with only Odin and his family present. As ruler over the smallest of the nine realms and a nominal ally of Asgard Odin granted him that favour.

His entourage was far smaller than Fridur’s had been and while his clothes were doubtlessly well chosen they showed the lack of status and resources of his kingdom more than anything else.

Still Bergelmir maintained a pleasant attitude throughout dinner and made a point of discussing Muspellheim and the change it had undergone since Surtr had risen to power.

“Has he harassed your lands?” Thor asked.

Bergelmir shook his head. “Not yet. But it is merely a question of time considering how hungry and restless he is.”

“Asgard will stand with Niflheim”, Frigga assured him.

Bergelmir gave her a polite smile. “That is what I’m here to discuss. “

Finally, Loki thought. Bergelmir was well versed in the art of diplomacy and like to gauge his host’s reactions to a topic before bringing it up properly. This way he had been able to secure many alliances to keep Niflheim independent. It was something Loki admired about him.

“Surtr has offered me an alliance. He wants to go to war with you but to make a move on Asgard he needs to get through Niflheim first.”

“If you need troops – “Thor started but Bergelmir shook his head.

Instead of Thor he addressed Odin. “I need an assurance that no matter what you will come to my aid.”

Odin kept his face neutral. “What were you thinking about?”

“Your son”, Bergelmir said and looked straight at Loki. “If he was to be my consort then that would be enough of an insurance of your loyalty if I’m to make a stand against Muspellheim. Else Surtr shall be at your borders. “

Odin took a deep breath with an expression on his face as if he couldn’t believe that he had to explain this one again. “You come here and demand a third of what is the most precious to me. And not because this would reward a service you have done me or loyalty you have shown but you tie your service and your loyalty to that demand. Your kingdom is but scrap metal between the hammer of Muspellheim and the anvil of Asgard and yet you believe it will make a difference should it come to blows between us. You assume that a Prince of Asgard would lower himself to be your trophy when clearly any of my kitchen maids have more common sense than you, never mind my second son; the ambassador of Asgard. You are either delusional, Bergelmir, or stupid, probably both and if your allegiance is so easily won or lost I do not need it.”

Loki felt the urge to applaud his father. A quick look at Thor told him that his brother felt this same while his mother’s expression was one he’d rather ignore. If this was how she reacted to their father’s bravery it was a wonder he and Thor didn’t have a dozen siblings.

“I see”, Bergelmir said calmly. “Just remember you could have avoided this. It’s your decision, Allfather.”

“That you pin all of this on me and never thought to ask Loki in the first place already told me everything I needed to know.”

Bergelmir stood up. “Then I shall see you on the other side of war.”

“That is your decision.”

////////////

“Odin. Frigga. Prince Thor. Prince Loki”, Surtr’s eyes lingered on Loki while he told the polite and empty phrases appropriate for the situation. His display of magic had nothing of Fridur’s need to impress. It seemed like it was simply second nature to him. “You look even more beautiful than your reputation tells. No wonder. Who would believe the bards if they told the truth? But of course you’re not only beautiful but cunning as well and most talented with magic.”

“You’re very generous”, Loki said politely.

“Not at all”, he added with a glib smile.

“King Sutr, we did not expect your visit”, Frigga said politely but with a steely edge to her voice.

“I fear unpredictability lies in my nature, Queen Frigga”, Surtr replied. “I merely came to be polite. But now that Niflheim has joined my territories we are neighbours and yet we have never met face to face. I thought it best to remedy that situation.”

“Do you like what you have seen of Asgard so far, then?” Frigga asked.

“Oh, I have been in Asgard many times. But never before could I see its most beautiful sight from this close”, he said and looked at Loki with barely concealed hunger. “I heard that Bergelmir asked for your hand shortly before his sudden death. What a foresight you had not to accept him, Prince Loki or you’d be widowed at such a young age. Although I believe not even grief could erase your beauty.”

His tone made Loki’s skin crawl. “You flatter me”, he said with a polite smile.

“Flattery would mean I’m excessive with my compliments or insincere and neither is the case here.”

“You could not possibly judge the extent of my magic from the few moments since your arrival”, Loki countered.

“I have watched you practice your art many times from afar. But I did not want to introduce myself to you outside the proper context”, Surtr replied. There was something in his eyes that reminded Loki of a caged animal, primeval and untamed. “The only aspect of you I could not judge before was your beauty the past few minutes have given me ample opportunity to do so.”

Loki already had a sharp retort on his tongue already but before he could open his mouth Surtr had already addressed Odin.

“I fear there’s another reason for my visit. You undoubtedly know, Allfather, that I do not accept Asgard’s hegemony over the Nine Realms. I offer to be merciful to your land when I conquer it in exchange for Loki’s hand.”

Loki let out a barely concealed, exasperated sigh. Why did these people always come for him? Why not Thor for a change?

Instead of Odin it was Frigga who spoke up. “It was kind of you to visit us to introduce yourself, King Surtr. However I fear you have to go now.”

A smoke tendril extended across the room and caressed Loki’s cheek who flinched from the touch.

“You will let me have him, Odin, or I will take him. You won’t find him or ever see him again until I toss his broken body at your feet once I grow bored of him. But looking at him that will take a long time.”

“If you touch him there will be war”, Odin said.

“We both know you won’t go to war until it is unavoidable and especially not over your jotunn runt. I offer him a great honour: I offer marriage. Most would barely take him as a concubine. But he has talents I value and it’ll be a great pleasure to break him in until he does as I tell him.”

Odin stood up and walked until he was face to face with Surtr. “Chose your next words wisely. Very wisely.”

“Very well. If you wish to wage war over this one, so be it.” Surtr grinned, his eyes flickering towards Loki once more. “I will have him, Odin. Mark my words.” With that he turned and left, dissipating into a cloud of sulphur and smoke.

“I will call the guards”, Odin said. “And strengthen the wards.”

“I’ll inform Heimdall”, Thor added. “He needs to keep an eye on Surtr.”

“I can protect myself”, Loki protested.

“I know, Loki, I know”, Odin said. “But in a father’s mind his sons never grow up. They always remain little boys with skinned knees who fear the monsters under their bed. I will rather err on the side of caution than see you harmed in any way.”

“Surtr is no match for me.”

“No, he’s not. But even you need to sleep and have duties to perform. The peace negotiations between the elves will need your full attention.”

“Loki”, Frigga said and took his hands into hers. “Please.”

As if he could’ve ever said no to his mother. “Fine.”

[Thor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2001801/chapters/4337400) [Darcy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2001801/chapters/4337403) [Fandral](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2001801/chapters/4337406)


	2. Thor Ending

Thor came alone, his head held high and his step sure as he crossed the throne room to kneel before their father. When he rose his eyes found Loki’s and he smiled so warmly it felt like looking into the sun. 

Loki found himself smiling back easily and from the corner of his eyes he could see that their mother was hiding her smirk behind her hand. Odin’s face, however, betrayed no emotion. He felt slightly uncomfortable with the situation. Certainly he knew better than anyone else that Loki and Thor were not related by blood but they had been raised together since infancy and the idea that they were…more made Odin feel queasy.

“Allfather, Allmother”, Thor inclined his head respectfully. “I have come to you to ask for Loki’s hand, for he is my soul’s beloved and I cannot see myself without him at my side.”

Odin turned to Loki. “Is that what you want as well?” His father asked.

“I do. More than anything else.” His eyes met Thor’s and he couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Then your union shall have my blessing”, Odin said and watched his sons’ smiles brighten until they were bright enough to light the room.

“You should go to him”, Frigga said quietly to Loki and gave him a light push. He followed her advice and extended a hand to Thor to help him up. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and kissed him passionately.

“You did the right thing”, Frigga whispered to Odin. And seeing his sons standing there, holding hands and looking at each other with so much love in their eyes that it seemed to shine like the sun, Odin knew she was right.

“I’m always right”, she said because she knew what he was thinking.

“There was that time you thought I was going to marry Jord.”

“Shush you”, she replied and elbowed him lightly. But she was smiling and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.


	3. Darcy Ending

  
Darcy looked impossibly small when she entered the throne room. Loki knew that the Avengers and her other friends had offered to come with her but Darcy had chosen to go alone. She and Loki had gone over this many, many times. Once when they had broken the news to her family and now to his.

She approached the throne gingerly as if she was a little afraid the ground would suddenly open up and swallow her. Darcy’s eyes found his and she gave him a hesitant smile that he returned without thinking twice about it.

Loki’s eyes flickered to his parents. On a first glance their faces seemed to give nothing away but he thought he could see some scepticism in their eyes. They had accepted Jane easily enough but then Jane had impressed them with her knowledge and intellect.

“Hi”, Darcy said and gave an awkward little wave. “I’m Darcy Lewis from Earth – Midgard, I mean Midgard.” Next to him Loki could hear Thor laugh softly. “And I’m here because Loki and I would like to get married.” Her eyes flitted to Loki and he nodded encouragingly. “I love him and it’d be really great if you could give us your blessing.”

For a long moment no one said anything but then Odin spoke up. “Loki is a prince of Asgard.”

“I know?” Darcy said uncertainly. Loki felt his body tense. He hadn’t expected his father to bring that up.

“The rulers of many realms have asked for his hand. Why should I grant my blessing to you, a mere mortal?”

For a heartbeat Darcy stared at Odin but then Loki could see a glint in her eyes that he was only too familiar with. She crossed her arms over her chest and met Odin’s look challengingly. “Loki told me about those rulers and they were all a bunch of psychos that you sent packing. Obviously you care that he’s happy and before you bring up that Loki is going to outlive me by a couple thousand years, let me tell you that that will be true whether you give us your blessing or not. But saying no will make Loki unhappy which is something we established you don’t want. And yes I’m not a ruler of anything or a genius like Jane but Loki thinks I’m good enough for him and that should be enough for you.”

“I like her”, Loki heard his mother whisper.

Thor grinned and nodded while Darcy looked at Loki like she was pleading to help her which he was about to do when his father suddenly started laughing.

“It seems you have found your match, Loki. Congratulations to you both.”

Loki hadn’t even made it halfway down the stairs when Darcy jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. For a moment Loki kissed her back before he remembered that his parents were still watching them. He let Darcy down gently only to be engulfed in a bear hug by Thor, followed by his parents.

“He’s setting himself up for heartbreak”, Frigga said as she and Odin watched Loki and Darcy leave hand in hand.

“Don’t we all, sooner or later?” Odin asked. “What matters is that he’s happy now.”

“I know, I know”, Frigga sighed and let herself be pulled onto Odin’s lap. “I just wish it would be later rather than sooner.”

“It’s Loki. If anyone finds a way, it’ll be him”, Odin assured her and pressed a kiss to her lips.


	4. Fandral Ending

  
Fandral sauntered into the throne room as if he had accidentally ended up here. Loki was sure not even Thor saw how nervous his friend was, much less their parents who actually seemed surprised to see Fandral.

“Allfather, Allmother, Prince Thor, Prince Loki”, Fandral said and kneeled down in front of them. Loki felt his heart beat wildly while Thor looked at his friend with barely concealed curiosity.

“Fandral the Dashing”, Odin greeted him. As the third son of a minor noble Fandral had no other name to go by. “What brings you here? I hope it is not another princess who has fallen for your charms and that you need rescuing from.”

“Not a princess, no”, Fandral said, “But a prince. He’s fairest of them all in the Nine Realms and beyond, no offense Thor.”

His brother laughed. “None taken, Fandral. But how can my father help you to win this prince?”

“Well, his parents may object to me on the grounds of my birth if they think I’m not serious about him.”

“And are you serious?” Odin asked with a healthy amount of scepticism.

“More than anything else in my life”, Fandral said softly and couldn’t help but take a quick look at Loki. Odin and Thor didn’t seem to notice but Frigga quickly hid a smile behind her hand. “And my prince is not the kind of man who would accept my love if he thought that I was anything less but absolutely sincere.”

“Then you should tell us the name of your prince and we can decide how we can best help you”, Frigga said with a wink in Loki’s direction.

“Your Majesty is too kind”, Fandral said and bowed to her. “I ask you to consider giving me and Loki your permission to marry.”

Loki kept his eyes on Fandral but he could feel his whole family looking at him. He and Fandral had never hid that they shared a bed but they had been less forthcoming about the rest of their relationship and its seriousness.

Thor was the first one who reacted. He laughed and slapped Loki’s back. “Well done, brother. If anyone could tame Fandral then it would be you. It seems a claim to your bed can turn into a claim for your heart after all.”

Loki had rarely been more torn between hugging Thor and turning him into a rat, so he did neither.

“These news come quite unexpectedly”, Odin said, uncertain whether he was addressing Loki, Fandral or both of them. “But if – “he looked at Frigga who nodded encouragingly.” – if it is something both of you wish then you will have my blessing.”

“Our blessing”, Frigga said. She walked down the steps from the throne and embraced Fandral warmly.

Loki felt the tension bleed from his body in an instant. Over Frigga’s shoulder Fandral smiled at him and he found himself smiling back without hesitation.

“Come, brother, that calls for a celebration”, Thor said and pulled Loki with him. Fandral followed them while Odin walked to his wife, watching them.

“What are you thinking?” Frigga asked, nudging him slightly into the ribs.

“I’m thinking that Loki may never stop surprising me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
